


The One With The Joke

by Allysphere



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Fun, Future Fic, Gen, Jokes, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allysphere/pseuds/Allysphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word drabble about the joys of children telling jokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With The Joke

“Your son-”

“Our son.”

“It took your son half an hour to tell me a joke.”

“You always say that he’s just like me.”

“Half an hour, for a knock-knock joke.”

“Ohhhhh, which one was it?”

“Felicity!”

“Sorry. Poor you. Don’t forget that you were the one who wanted to have kids.”

“It’s not like you objected!”

“How could I have objected to that?”

“I knew you were only using me for sex.”

“Six years of marriage and you realize that now?”

“Everybody knows you are the brains in this relationship.”

“Don’t you forget. Now, which joke was it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [allyspherewrites.tumblr.com](http://allyspherewrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
